ExRxPartyxFun
by starbulletz
Summary: Emma is convinced to go to a party Ruby has thrown. She's further convinced to take Regina along with her. Does this night end up turning drastic? Or does something else come out of this night? Rated M. Swan Queen. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Emma plopped down on the couch next to Henry, stealing the remote from his hands. "Hey!" he glared at Emma. Her hair was wet from a shower and she shook her golden locks at him, causing him to back to the other side of the couch. "Stop it! Stop it!" He pleaded.

Emma flipped the channel to The Simpsons, which Henry rarely ever protested about watching, considering at Regina's, there was still a child's lock on most of the channels. Henry picked up a piece of popcorn from the bowl he was holding, licked it and threw it at Emma.

"Ack! Ew, kid! Gross!" Henry had impeccable aim and shot the popcorn right into Emma's ear. She swatted it out. "What was that for? I'm going to have butter and spit in my ear now!"

Henry smirked. "Good! I was watching something!"

Emma opened her mouth to retaliate but her phone suddenly rang. She got up and tossed the remote back to Henry who caught it gleefully. "Whatever, kid, you're lucky. Hello?" Emma said into the receiver.

The phone was filled with loud music and a giggling voice. "Hey Emma! You should come down to Granny's. I'm having an awesome party for Damion but it's kinda getting a little boring."

Emma shook her head. "Really, Rubes? A boring party? With you? Highly doubtable. And besides, you know I don't do parties."

"Aww, c'mon Emma!" Ruby wined. "For once just come to one of my parties. I promise you will have fun!"

"And why do I have this feeling that I won't?"

"Please, Emma? Don't be such a downer!"

"I am not a downer! Look even if I wanted to go, I have Henry tonight and—"

"I wouldn't mind if you left for a while!" Henry called over the couch.

Ruby smiled into the phone. "See, kid doesn't mind. Please come over?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her son. "Ugh, fine, but I'm only having ONE drink!"

"Whatever you say princess."

Emma clicked off the phone. She shook her head as Henry peered at her over the back of the couch. "So are you gonna go?" A small smile was playing at Henry's lips.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I am, yes, but don't start parading yet. You're going over to Regina's." Henry groaned and rolled his eyes, a trait he got from Emma. "Hey!" Emma said, "Regina and I made a deal. After we got back from Neverland and all that Pan crap we went through, she decided you were not to be left alone without some form of adult with you. I would fully opt to let you watch yourself but I understand where your mom is coming from with this."

"I'm almost 14, mom, and it's been like 6 months since that happened."

Emma wrinkled her nose, "Six months that you have not been in danger."

Henry scrunched his face. "Whatever." He thought for a moment. "Wait, mom!"

"What, kid?"

"It's still only 7:30, maybe I could go over to Ava and Nicholas's house tonight?" Henry looked at Emma with hopeful eyes.

The blonde shuffled to the stairs. "Fine, call your mom and tell her where you'll be."

She turned to walk up the stairs when Henry shouted, "Wait! There was more to that."

Emma turned halfway up the stairs again, "What this time, kid?"

Henry wrung his hands together, a sign showing he was nervous. "Could you… unmmm… well… Could you take mom with you to the party?"

Emma faltered. "Wait, what kid? I dunno, that's not really your mom's scene."

Henry shrugged. "I know but she's been very lonely lately. No one really hates her anymore but no one ever socializes with her either. I think she needs some fun."

"Your mom, won't go."

"I can convince her."

Emma made a face. The thought of Regina hanging out, drinking with the lot of them, seemed pretty unappealing. Grimacing she looked at her son, who looked back with such a hopefulness in his eyes, Emma couldn't help but say, "Fine, but if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go."

Emma hopped up the remaining steps to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She stripped from her warm, comfortable, flannel pajamas and stared at her wardrobe. Ruby would absolutely murder her if she showed up in her usual jeans and tank top. Emma groaned and picked up the only dress she owned, a tight, hot pink one. She wiggled herself into it and searched through her closet for black high heels to pair with the dress. Emma painted on a line of eyeliner and brushed some mascara on before stepping back and looking at herself in the mirror. _Oh, god, _Emma thought, _I haven't looked like this in almost 3 years. _She shook her hair out, which had dried to messy curls and when she deemed herself presentable enough, she donned on a black leather jacket and walked unsteadily downstairs.

"Wow, mom, don't you look hot!" Henry smirked at her.

"Shut up, kid. You ready?" Henry picked up his backpack off the floor and slung it on to his shoulder. Taking that as a yes, Emma snatched up her car keys and headed for the door. "So they said you can come over?"

"Yep!"

"And… your mom…?" She asked unsteadily as she wobbled her way down the stairs. _These heels are going to take some work, _Emma thought.

"She said she'd love to go!"

Emma tripped on the last stair and Henry caught her arm before she completely fell to the ground. "R-Really?" Emma stuttered, trying to regain her balance.

Henry shook his head and walked his mom to the car to make sure she didn't fall again. "Yep! And she said you'd better pick her up quickly before she changes her mind."

"Sounds like Regina." Emma and Henry ducked into Emma's yellow bug before screeling down the street towards Henry's destination.

"Be good, kid!" Emma called out as Henry was leaving the car.

"Yeah, I always am!" He called back over his shoulder.

After Emma made sure he was safely inside the house, she turned her car around and headed for 108 Mifflin Street. Emma sat in her car, mustering up the courage to step out and walk up that long pathway to Regina's front door. She finally did, after a minute or so, and knocked against the white painted door.

Emma waited several agonizing minutes before the door opened to reveal Regina who, to Emma's surprise, was clad in silk pajamas, and wore a very confused look on her face. Her hair and makeup were still done up from today so evidently, Regina had just started getting ready for bed.

"Miss Swan, what is the meaning of this?" Regina raked her eyes down Emma's ridiculously tight dress, her eyes landing on the tall, black stilettos she was wearing. She looked back up at Emma, demanding an answer to her question.

"I.. uh.. wait.. unmm…" Emma shuffled and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Illiterate as ever." Regina muttered under her breath.

Emma's green eyes darted back and forth between Regina's brown ones. "Henry didn't tell you?" Emma blurted out.

"Tell me what, Miss Swan?" Regina thought for a moment, and seeing Emma shiver, she invited her into the house. She giggled inwardly at the slight wobble in Emma's step. "Henry said he was spending the night at a friend's house."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sneaky kid." Emma muttered to herself.

"What was that dear?" They were standing in Regina's foyer, Emma shuffling awkwardly where she stood and Regina standing with her arms crossed, looking up at the now taller woman.

Emma shook her head. "Henry was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go out to a party with me."

"That would indeed explain the scantiness of which you're dressed like."

"I am not dressed like a slut!"

"I didn't say slut, dear." Regina paused for a moment. "Why would Henry not ask me over the phone?"

Emma shrugged, "I dunno, I guess he wanted me to ask you."

"Well, are you asking, Miss Swan?"

"Depends on if you want to go."

"Well you haven't asked so how would I know."

Emma scoffed. "Regina, would you like to go to a party with me?"

"No."

"What!" Emma crossed her arms and stared at Regina. "Why?"

"Partying with you is not an activity I would enjoy, Miss Swan."

"God, you sound like me." When Regina shot her a puzzling look Emma said, "I didn't want to go at first either, but Henry told me to go… Then he said to take you." Emma smiled. "I think you're obligated to go, Madame Mayor."

Regina made a face at Emma, "I am not! Just because my son said so, doesn't mean I'm going!"

Emma put on a bigger smile, "But that's the exact reason to go. He wants you to go but I don't think he really thinks you're going to. Prove him wrong."

Regina shot her a look of annoyance. "I have nothing to wear…" She huffed under her breath.

Emma's smile turned into a smirk, "Is that a yes?"

Regina shook her head. "It's not a 'no' , but I still have nothing to wear."

It was Emma's turn to look at Regina with annoyance. "Oh, please, you have something." Emma grabbed Regina's hand, boldly, and pulled her up the stairs, nearly fumbling in her heels. She pushed Regina onto the bed and stepped into the brunette's closet, eyeing the colorless wardrobe.

"God, Regina, do you ever wear any color?" Emma called through the door.

Regina smirked, "I've simply found that black suits me."

Emma rolled her eyes and they settled on one of the only pieces of clothing that was not black. She smirked and pulled the dress off the hanger. "I found one."

Emma walked out and tossed the garment at Regina, who caught it and held it out in front of her with disdain. "Miss Swan, I have never worn this dress before for a reason."

Emma laughed, "And why's that?"

Regina grimaced and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Emma plopped herself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling until she heard the door open and Regina walking out of the bathroom.

Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she turned her head at Regina. The dress was fire engine red and short, like _ridiculously short,_ shorter than Emma's,it barely covered Regina's ass. And the dress was so tight; there was no mistaking that Regina was all woman. The neckline draped over Regina's arms, leaving her strong shoulders exposed, and stopped just above the crease of Regina's breasts. Emma couldn't tear eyes away from Regina. She laid there, stupidly gaping at her.

Regina scoffed, "Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the bed. Regina turned back toward the bathroom, stopping when Emma said, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Regina leaned against the doorframe. "You don't seriously expect me to wear this!" She gestured to her body and then folded her arms self-consciously over herself. "The reason I don't wear this, is because it's something close to what Miss Lucas would wear."

Emma, noticing the stab at her friend, glared at Regina. However she disregarded it. Emma walked back into Regina's closet and came back out with black heels, that weren't quite as high as Emma's, and a black overcoat. "You're going." Emma said. "And you're going in that."

Regina stared at Emma in shock as Emma wrapped the coat around her form and guided her out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Emma stopped before the door and set Regina's heels down so the woman could step into them.

"I'm not going, Miss Swan!"

"Yes you are. You've been cooped up in this house for the past six months with nothing fun to do. I think you need this." Emma gestured to the heels and Regina reluctantly stepped into them. She was surprised she didn't even match Emma's height in them. Emma opened the door and followed Regina down the walkway.

Upon seeing Emma's, yellow bug parked on the sidewalk, Regina turned and glared at her. "Miss Swan, I am not risking my life in that deathtrap of a car."

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "What do you got against the bug?"

"I wish not to die."

Rolling her eyes, Emma said, "Fine we'll take your car."

Regina walked to her driveway and the two slid into the plush leather seats of Regina's Mercedes. The drive to Granny's was relatively quiet, albeit the silent mutterings of how this was such a bad idea under Regina's breath. The black Mercedes pulled up to the parking lot of Granny's. Emma and Regina groaned when they saw that the small bed and breakfast was turned into what looked like a tiny nightclub.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Regina slowly walked up to the door, reluctantly pushing themselves through the opening. Emma scanned the room, seeing that all the tables had been pushed back to reveal a makeshift dance floor, where about a few people that she knew were dancing. The bright flashes of colorful light assaulted the newcomers' eyes and Emma and Regina stood against the door until their senses adjusted to the foray party.

"Emma!" Ruby flaunted around the party goers and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, shouting over the blasting music, "You made it!" She glanced behind and gave a confusing nod at Regina, who nodded back, curtly. "What is she doing here?" Ruby whispered into Emma's ear.

"I decided she needed some fun, deal with it." Emma whispered back. Ruby looked at her, puzzled before giving Emma a bright smile and leaving to get some drinks.

Emma shucked off her black, leather jacket and slung it on the coat rack before reaching for Regina's coat.

"Oh hell no!" Regina said, moving out of Emma's reach.

"Oh, come on, Regina! It's way too hot in here to be wearing that giant jacket!"

"I'd much rather keep it on, thank you!"

"Regina…!"

"No!" She glared at Emma.

Emma stuck her tongue childishly out at Regina, "Fine! Suit yourself!"

Ruby returned holding two drinks in her hand. Both were a bright mixture of god knows what and Ruby handed the glasses to Regina and Emma. Regina gingerly took the glass, "What is it?" she said, peering into it.

Ruby smirked, "My special drink, sorry, cant reveal the secret recipe."

Emma sniffed it and took a drink, "Holy shit, Rubes, this is great!" Emma took another drink. Regina took a dubious sip and after giving an appreciative nod to Ruby she took a bigger one, admiring the taste. She wouldn't normally drink such a fruity drink with cheap alcohol but the drink was indeed delicious.

Satisfied, Ruby left Regina and Emma with a warning that it was a strong drink and not to down it so fast. Naturally, that's what Emma did.

They were sitting at table in the front of the diner, looking at the people dancing on the floor when Emma finished her drink. Regina stared at her with an unbelievable smirk on her face.

"Miss Swan, I have never seen someone finish and alcoholic drink that fast in my life."

"Really?" Emma mused. "I dare you to down that entire cup right now." Regina looked at her still almost full drink. She looked back at Emma who smiled mischievously. "I know you want to, you're contemplating it."

"I do not condone in such acts, Miss Swan!"

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud, Regina, and do it! And stop calling me Miss Swan! I hate it when you do that."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Emma again. Emma stared back at her to see if she really would. "Fine." Regina said after a while. Emma's mouth slightly hung agape as she watched this normally regal person throw her head back and gulp down the rest of her beverage. Regina wiped her chin off, where some of the drink dribbled down and looked at Emma with a pinkness illuminating her cheeks.

Regina shook her head, "Shut up, Miss Sw—_Emma."_

"Another drink?" Ruby walked up, holding two more drinks, this time filled with a darker liquid.

Emma grimaced at Ruby. "Oh, c'mon, Rubes, I said only one drink!"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah but with you that could always mean like five drinks." Emma gave her a look. "Oh, c'mon take the drink! Plus, I think you're going to need it, Hooks gonna be over here in, like, 2.5 seconds to ask you to dance."

Emma's face showed absolute disdain as Ruby left the drinks on the table, walking off to Damion, the birthday boy. Emma sipped at her drink, making idle conversation with Regina. "Hey does your face feel weird?" Emma asked.

Regina flashed an unusually bright smile and said in a high pitched voice, "Yeah, I think it's the cheap alcohol. I don't normally drink this."

Emma shrugged, "I don't even know what this is." She took another sip.

Regina stared at Emma. She reached out and touched Emma's arm, stroking it. "Uhh, what are you doing?" Emma said.

Regina scrunched her face, "I'm.. not quite sure exactly… I feel… strange." Emma laughed. "Don't mock me, Swan!" Regina's smiled turned devilish as she glanced behind Emma's back.

True to what Ruby said, Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. "Care for a dance, m'lady?"

Emma rolled her eyes to meet Hook's. She sent a pleading look to Regina who gave her a sadistic smile behind the glass that was raised to her lips. _I'm not helping you, _she mouthed. Emma narrowed her eyes before begrudgingly taking the pirates hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. The drink was beginning to take its effect on her and she nearly stumbled and fell into the pirate, who grinned appreciatively.

Regina couldn't help but snicker at Emma who, under all the glamour of her dress and heels, couldn't keep to the beat at all. It was funny watching her awkwardly flit about Hook and the pirate trying to catch her and hold her close to him. She continually squirmed out of his grasp.

Regina finished the last of her alcohol when a spritely green figure bounced up to her, holding out her hand.

"C'mon, Regina! You must dance!" Tinkerbelle held her hand out further towards Regina who scowled at her.

"I do not dance. I was brought here against my own will."

Tink made a face, "Well you're here so may as well dance." Tinkerbelle grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. _Dammit, is this going to be a reoccurring thing?_ Regina thought to herself.

Emma smirked as Regina was dragged onto the dance floor by Tinkerbelle. She could tell by the slight stumble in the mayor's step that the alcohol had much of the same effect on the regal person as it was having on Emma. She was completely outside of herself; it took all her concentration to keep Hook's devilish hands away from her ass. Finally, after dodging yet another kiss from the pirate, Emma detangled herself from the grip of Killian and strode over to where Tink and Regina were idly dancing.

"Care to dance, Madame Mayor?" Emma held out her hand.

"Can you even dance, Miss Swan?" Regina smirked before taking Emma's hand and letting herself be led to the middle of the dance floor.

"The question is, can you dance?" Emma deadpanned as Regina slightly tripped over someone's feet. Emma looked over Regina's head to see that it was Neal. She ducked down in front of Regina.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, seeing Emma's brow furrow.

Emma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Neal. But I don't care." Emma smiled and spun Regina around which caused her to trip again and fall into Emma. Regina gripped around Emma's waist for dear life and chuckled deeply into Emma's shoulders. "I thought you couldn't dance, Emma."

She felt Emma's throat chuckle into her cheek, "I've picked up a few moves in my years." Emma twirled them around dangerously fast and Regina nearly fell over, but Emma caught her again.

"Whatever Ruby put into those drinks is certainly taking its effect on me." The brunette muttered into the curls of Emma's hair. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders and the two swayed back and forth, not even keeping up with the fast tempo of the beat. All around them, people moved in a blur, and the heat of the bodies was beginning to make Regina sweat. When she could bear it no longer, she broke from Emma's grasp. Emma frowned at the loss of her dance partner and followed Regina as she stripped off her huge jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

Emma smiled at Regina's delicious curves and held out her hand again to dance. She pulled Regina to the dance floor and twirled her once more, but softly, so she wouldn't fall again. Emma laced her fingers through Regina's, pressing her body against the woman and danced.

_So working as an exotic dancer does have its perks, _Emma thought. She smirked and swung her hips against Regina's which had her surprised and laughing. Regina, only having learned traditional fairytale dances tried to keep up with Emma's body movements. She reached up and rested her hands on Emma's shoulders and Emma arms snaked behind the small of her back pulling her flush against her. Regina laughed as Emma moved her body against hers, another trick she learned while dancing. She twirled Regina few more times causing Regina to fall into her again. Emma caught her and held her tightly against her body.

Both were laughing furiously when Ruby shut off the lights, announcing it was time to sing Happy Birthday. The partiers burst into a drunken chorus of a butchered Happy Birthday song but Emma and Regina paid no attention. They had stopped laughing when the lights went out and now they were looking each other through the darkness.

Regina's fingers tangled into Emma's hair and she played with the small curls absent-mindedly. Regina suddenly decided she loved the feel of Emma's hair tangling through her fingers. She pushed herself farther into Emma and looked up at her face, locking her eyes with Emma in the darkness. Being pressed up against the blonde's body felt so enticing, so right, Regina thought. She traced her finger around the nape of Emma's neck and she saw Emma close her eyes at the touch. Before she even knew what she was doing, she lifted her head up and brushed her lips softly against Emma's, the blondes lips morphing with hers.

When Regina's lips collided onto Emma's, Emma felt as if liquid fire was coursing through her veins. The fingers in her hair felt like hazy tendrils of smoke playing at her curls and the tongue that swiped at her bottom lip felt hot like an open flame. Emma wanted more and right now everything just felt so right.

However the kiss was short lived. Regina and Emma shot away from each other, both falling into random people as the lights burst back on. It was Killian who caught Emma, and Tink who caught Regina.

"Well, m'dear, I believe that since I have just saved you, I deserve a kiss." Hook said leaning into Emma.

She maneuvered out of his grip and said, "Shove off, Hook!" She turned to Regina who was still trying to regain her balance with Tink, "You go sit down, I'll get us a drink." Emma was feeling particularly parched and a drink sounded so amazing right now.

Emma watched Regina wobble back to the table as she waltzed up the bar where Ruby was concocting another drink. She was touching her fingers to her lips as she eyed Ruby making another drink. Emma was lost deep in what happened when she saw a powdered substance drift into the drink. "Ruby! What the hell are you doing?!" Emma said in a shrill voice.

Ruby's turned, startled, eyes widening in panic as she quickly reached over and shoved her hand roughly over Emma's mouth, "Shh! It's just something to make the party a little more interesting! This is the last of it I swear. Shut up and don't freak out!"

Emma bugged her eyes out and bit Ruby's hand. Ignoring Ruby's squeak of pain Emma said, "Do you even know what that is, Ruby?"

Ruby stared at her guiltily. "Yeah… It's ecstasy…

Emma dropped her mouth in shock, "God, Ruby! What the fuck! Ecstasy! Where the hell did you get it anyways?!"

Ruby shrugged. "I went into Boston the other day and some guy gave it to me."

"Oh my god, Ruby!"

"Look I just wanted to have a little fun! Listen, I looked it up and everything and the doses I've been giving everyone are small and not lethal! I've been good with it! And plus are you not having a good time?!"

Emma stared at her, "Ruby, what the hell." The kiss flashed briefly through Emma's mind as she widened her eyes, "Oh, my god, Regina is on ecstasy!"

Ruby dropped her jaw, "Well shit, I forgot I gave her some too. Oh, gods, Emma don't tell her!"

Emma shook her head. "I think we need to go, Ruby."

"No, please, Emma, stay for one more drink, it's the last of it, I swear!"

"No, Ruby I think—"

"What's taking so long, dear." Said a smoky voice beside her. Emma squeezed her eyes and let out a huffed breath.

"R-Regina… we need to—"

"Here are your drinks, Madame Mayor." Ruby slid the drinks over to the brunette who smiled brightly. She took a gulp at hers and motioned for Emma to do the same. _Oh, god this is not happening. _Ruby leaned over the counter and whispered in her ear, "C'mon. Let loose for once. Have some fun."

"Dammit Ruby!" Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her out into the night air, shoving jackets on the both of them.

"What the hell, Emma!" Regina yelled as she was forced into the passenger seat of her car. Emma was surprised she could form a coherent sentence considering the woman was now absolutely wasted. "I was having fun! Where're we going?!" She shouted as Emma pulled away from the diner.

"Dammit Ruby!" Emma yelled at the road in front of her. She drove down random streets, the alcohol and drug making her forget where the fuck Regina's house was. Finally, thanking her lucky stars they arrived there unscathed, Emma pulled Regina's Mercedes into her driveway. Regina who had long given up on asking where the hell the blonde had taken them, sat back with her arms crossed and stared coldly at Emma.

"Are you going to tell me, why the hell you took me away from the party?"

Emma faced Regina, "Look Regina, you're not going to remember this in the morning but you're drunk and you're drugged. Ruby spiked the alcohol with Ecstasy."

Regina stared at her perplexed, "What's ecstasy?"

Emma banged her head on the back of the seat. _They're from a fucking fairytale land, of course they wouldn't know what ecstasy is!_ Emma didn't know any way to explain the drug."It's just a-a really bad drug, I can't explain it but god, you'll thank me later that I got you out of there."

Regina pouted her lip, "I was having fun…"

"I know…" Emma noticed the condensation starting to form on the windows and pulled herself out of the car. She walked,well wobbled, onto the other side of the car and helped Regina out. The brunette almost collapsed against Emma and the blonde used all her power to keep Regina upright. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and let herself be led up the walkway and into the manor.

Emma sighed angrily at the sight of Regina's long, tall stair case. She kicked off her shoes, slightly moaning at the relief she felt on her feet, and half dragged Regina up the stairs, depositing the brunette in her bedroom. Regina flopped onto the bed, her dress doing nothing to cover herself.

"Regina put some clothes on." Emma croaked. Her throat felt completely dry and scratchy. Emma walked all the way back downstairs, her feet screaming in protest, and brought back up two glasses of water.

She rolled her eyes to find the brunette tucked deep under her covers. Emma set the glass of water beside the table and made a move towards the door, deciding that she didn't think Regina would mind if she slept in the guest bedroom tonight.

"Where're you going..?" Emma heard a muffled voice come from under the sheets.

Emma turned toward Regina, who had her arm out, beckoning her into the covers. "Regina… I don't think it would be a good idea if I slept with you…" Emma, having taken Ecstasy before, knew of all the effects that came with it. Well at least the ones she experienced. Regina motioned with her finger in a silent demand for Emma to get into the bed. Emma sighed and slowly walked over to the bed. Regina scooted over and Emma crawled in, ducking under the covers.

Emma hoped sleep would come soon. God she wished that she had seen the signs of the drug earlier. She should've known she was drugged. Emma lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She felt an arm snake around her stomach and Regina's body press up against her.

Emma froze, startled by the sudden contact. "Unm... Regina? What are you doing?" Regina answered by pressing her face further into Emma and stroked her arm.

"Your skin feels... So.. Interesting" she merely cooed. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Regina, obviously this is hitting you more than me. Go to sleep before you do something stupid." Regina shook her head.

"No really. My skin feels weird, too. See!" Regina took Emma's hand and pressed it against the flat expanse of her stomach. Emma felt soft warm skin and the ripples of Regina's not so defined muscles. "Doesn't it feel weird?" Regina rubbed Emma's hand across her belly.

Emma thought for a moment before saying in an exasperated whisper, "_Oh my god, Regina are you naked?"_

Regina giggled, "Not entirely"

"Oh, god. Fuck. Okay I need to go sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." Emma made a leave from the covers but Regina's arms pulled her back in. The brunette snuggled herself half on top of Emma.

"Dont leave Emma.." Emma looked up into the huge, dilated smoky eyes of Regina. Regina untucked her hand from the covers and brought it up to stroke Emma's face, the blonde nudging herself into the hand. Regina traced her fingers down the side of Emma's face and below her chin.

Emma felt so right, right now. Her skin was so soft. Regina pressed her lips on to Emma's again, slowly and deliberately, this time, savoring the feel of Emma's pink lips. Emma could hardly stop herself when she kissed back. Her hands, which had been tightened into a ball, relaxed as she reached up and caressed Regina's bare back. She moved her lips against Regina's, taking her tongue and swiping it lightly across the others bottom lip.

The kiss grew more passionately. Hungry tongues fought each other for dominance and eager hands clutched at any expanse of skin. Breaking for air, Regina pulled herself fully on top of Emma, hitching up the pink dress, exposing Emma's stomach.

She bent down, pressing her olive toned body to stark white skin, her hands caressing up Emma's sides. She tugged at Emma's earlobe with her teeth, biting, and then licking to sooth the pain. "Off." Regina directed in a husky tone that sent heat pooling between Emma's legs. Emma sat up, reaching behind her and tugging the abhorred dress over her head, flinging it somewhere into the dark room. She cupped both hands around Regina's neck and pulled into another hungry kiss.

Regina struggled with the clasp around Emma's white lacy bra, and Emma giggled against Regina's lips, reaching around her back to remove the unwanted clothing. She did the same to Regina and moaned softly as Regina tugged and pulled at her breasts. Emma flopped back down on the bed, Regina landing on top of her. "Reg…ina… We.. shouldn't… be… Ah!... doing.. this…." Emma gasped between kisses. Regina smirked, placing a finger over Emma's lips to hush her. Taking one long fingernail, Regina scratched it down from Emma's lips, through the valley of her breasts, over each toned muscle, around her navel, and to the tip of Emma's white lacy thong. She smiled at the pink, harsh line forming on Emma's body.

Emma's breath hitched when she felt a hand slip past the band of her panties. Goosebumps prickled throughout her as Regina swirled a finger around Emma's clit. Emma pushed her pelvis up, wanting more and Regina lowered herself, pulling down the wet lacy garment from Emma. She chuckled as she flicked her tongue across Emma's pink flesh, a finger teasing Emma's opening. She toyed with Emma, relishing in the sweet juices and the small grunts and groans coming from the blonde.

"So this drug… Ecstasy… What does it make you do?" Regina murmured into the folds of Emma as she slipped a finger in and slowly built up pace of moving her fingers in and out. Emma could hardly focus on the question. Regina's fingers felt like god as they moved inside her at a bruising pace. Emma arched her back and let out a high pitched moan as she felt her inner walls tighten around Regina's fingers. Regina slowed her ministrations, helping the blonde ride out her orgasm. With one final thrust Emma went limp; her chest heaving as Regina slowly pulled herself on top of the blonde, sucking her fingers.

Wet, red lips crashed onto pink ones. Emma struggled to breath as she could taste herself on Regina. She pushed Regina onto the other side of the bed, pinning the brunette's hands above her head. Emma attacked Regina's neck furiously with kisses. Her knee parted the other woman's legs and was soon drenched in the wetness through Regina's black satin panties. Regina moaned and bucked her hip into Emma's knee. Emma hastily pulled the garment from Regina and let Regina grind against her. Emma finally took one of her fingers and slipped it into Regina, moving first at a slow pace. "This.. drug.." Emma whispered into Regina's ear, "Makes you feel things." She quickened the pace of her fingers, "It makes you feel wonderful, it makes things feel like god." Regina breath was becoming ragged, her hips moving fast with Emma's pace. Emma slipped another finger into the wet folds. "Like the name it makes you feel like you're.. In. Pure. Ecstasy." Emma articulated each word with a thrust of her fingers. Regina bit into Emma's neck, releasing a guttural moan into Emma's clavicle. Emma thrust her fingers deep inside Regina one last time before Regina collapsed under Emma. Emma smirked and licked her fingers the same way Regina did to her. "Mm.. you taste good."

Regina smirked as Emma leaned down to kiss her. They weren't hungrily fighting for dominance, it was just a slow and sweet kiss. Emma rolled off Regina and shimmied herself under the covers, Regina following suit. Regina wrapped herself around Emma and tangled her legs into Emma's. Emma placed a kiss to Regina's forehead and made swirling motions on the brunettes back until her breathing slowed. Emma sighed and let herself drift off into sleep.


End file.
